The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cestrum plant botanically known as Cestrum nocturnum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Gold Night’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during May 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Cestrum cultivars having early continuous flowering and upright, well-branched habits.
The new Cestrum cultivar is the result of open-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Cestrum nocturnum common species form, not patented, characterized by its light greenish-yellow colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is unknown. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated open-pollination during August 2011 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since December 2011 in Guadalupe, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.